Sugar, We’re Goin’ Down
by sunnyfleur94
Summary: Seven year old Sugar Jones, a mishevious little girl, finds herself in more trouble than not, usually lading herself in hot water with her father, FP Jones and brother Jughead Jones. **probably more one shots than actual story line, open to prompts!** warning: contains spanking!
1. Sugar’s Cheat Day Pt. 1

Sugar Jones, aged seven, sat nervously in the principals office awaiting her father's arrival. This wasn't her first trip here, in fact, she was quite familiar with the leather cushioned chair in which she sat upon. See, Sugar was a bit of a mischievous child. She couldn't help it really, she just let her curiosity get the better of her. It usually landed her in hot water with not only her school faculty, but also with her father, Serpent King of the Southside, FP Jones and her older brother, Jughead.

Today, a Tuesday to be exact, Sugar was sent to the principals office for cheating on her spelling test, and she was terrified. She usually got sent to the office for stupid things like throwing paper at classmates or drawing in her textbooks, but never for something so serious.

As Sugar sat there in the leather chair, she heard the dreaded footsteps of her father's boots. She'd know the sound anywhere. Her head hanged low as she thought back to the last time FP had to come down to the school.

 _"Next time I have to come down here little girl, it's gonna be bad for your behind."_

Those were his exact words. Sugar shifted in her seat as the thought of what was to come clouded her mind. FP was a more old school dad when it came to disciplining. More often than not, Sugar was over her father's lap getting her bottom spanked, and boy did she hate it. Not only that, but her big brother also spanked her! And she just knew Jughead would be upset to hear of her cheating. Sugar sank further into her seat.

"Sugar Jones, just what have you done this time?" a voice growled from behind. Sugar's head snapped up and her eyes met her father's angry face. The man took the seat next to his daughter, and looked down at the little girl.

"I asked you a question," FP said sternly. Sugar looked down at her hands that were clasped in her lap and sank down in her chair once again. FP let out an exasperated sigh just as the principal walked in and shut the door.

"Mr. Jones, nice to see you. Again," Mrs. Chase (the principal) greeted as she took her seat. FP nodded in response, wanting to get this meeting over with.

"Well, I'll get right to it, Mr. Jones. Sugar was caught cheating on her spelling test today." FP shot a look to his kid and then brought his attention back to the lady in front of him.

"As you know, we have a zero cheating policy here, so Sugar will be suspended for the rest of the week. You can pick up her schoolwork after we are done here. I would also like to discuss the fact that she is in my office almost every week, sometimes more. This is becoming a serious problem, Mr. Jones," Mrs. Chase explained.

FP ran a hand over his face and groaned," Well what would you suggest we do, Mrs. Chase?" He looked down at his little girl, whose eyes were still glued to the floor, and shook his head.

"I can't tell you, Mr. Jones, but I do know that Sugar is on her last warnings here, and if she doesn't clean up her act, you're going to need to find a new school. She's a bright student, very smart, but her behavior is... Unacceptable," the principal warned.

"Thank you for your time, Mrs. Chase. I can assure you, Sugar will be better behaved from now on. Isn't that right, Sugar?" the father asked, lifting Sugar to her feet. The girl mumbled out a quiet "yes sir" and continued to look at the floor. Mrs. Chase nodded and saw the family out of her office.

FP silently walked down the hall of the elementary school after picking up Sugar's schoolwork, the little girl trailing close behind him. He was too upset to talk. Once they reached the truck, FP grasped Sugar's upper arm, turned her around, and swatted her backside ten times.

"Daddy, stoooopppp!" the little girl cried, tears running down her face. FP crouched down to Sugar's level and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I have had it with your behavior little girl. This stops today, do you understand me?" The little girl nodded, tears still pouring from her eyes.

"Good, now get your butt in the truck. We're gonna have a talk when we get home," FP ordered. Sugar climbed into the truck, wincing a bit as her butt hit the seat. Once she was buckled in, FP began the drive home, leaving the little girl to dread the "talk" she had coming.


	2. Sugar’s Cheat Day Pt 2

The ride home was quick, too quick if you were to ask Sugar. FP held open the door to their trailer, waiting for his daughter to enter. Sugar dragged her feet and headed inside.

"Find a corner, Sugar," the father ordered. He wanted to give Sugar a few more minutes to think about her actions before he dealt with her.

Sugar faced the dreaded corner, resting her head on the wall in front of her, while FP took a seat on the couch. FP ran a tired hand through his hair and sighed. He loved his little girl, but boy did she work his nerves sometimes. The threat of her being expelled weighed heavily on his mind. He refused to let that happen. Once ten minutes had passed, the father called for his daughter.

"Come here, Sugar."

Sugar turned around and trudged her way over to FP, her green eyes already filled with tears. The father pulled the girl to stand between his legs and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Sugar, I am very disappointed in your actions today. Cheating? Since when do we cheat in this family?" FP questioned. Sugar shrugged her shoulders and looked at the floor. The father placed a finger beneath Sugar's chin and lifted it.

"Answer the question, Sugar," FP insisted.

Sugar frowned and whispered," We don't, Daddy." FP nodded in agreement.

"Exactly, we don't. And now any more slip ups from you, and you get expelled. Do you know what that means, Sugar?" The father grilled. Sugar shook her head no.

"It means you won't be allowed to go back to school anymore. And I'm not gonna allow that to happen kid," FP informed.

Sugar looked up at her father and gulped. She knew what was coming next and she was not looking forward to it. All she wanted to do was run away, but she knew that would be a terrible idea.

"Come on little girl, lets get this over with," FP spoke, taking ahold of the child and placing her over his knee. Sugar instantly started to squirm around, but the father wasn't having any of it.

FP wrapped his left arm around Sugar's tiny waist and landed a firm swat to her behind with his right hand.

"Keep still," he demanded and began the punishment. One swat to her right cheek, one swat to her left, one swat in the center. FP kept this up for two minutes, all the while with Sugar letting out begs and cries.

"Daddy stoppp! I'm sorryyyyy!" Sugar sobbed, tears pouring down her cheeks. Her bottom was on fire and her little legs kicked with every swat that landed.

FP paused a moment to adjust his daughter so the undercurve of her bottom and tops of her thighs were easier to access and then began the last of her punishment.

"What landed you here, Sugar?" FP asked, landing a hard swat to her sit spots.

Sugar wailed in pain, legs kicking furiously and hiccuped," I cheated, o-on my test!"

"And what else?" another swat landed as FP continued the interrogation.

"Suspended.. A-and I can get expelled," the little girl sobbed.

"And are you gonna cheat or get into anymore serious trouble again?" FP questioned while landing a harder smack to her bottom.

Sugar shook her head," No Daddy!! I'll be gooood, promiseeee!"

The father knew his little girl was truly sorry and landed one last swat to her backside for good measure before letting her up.

Sugar was a sobbing mess as FP wrapped his arms around her. The child cried into her daddy's chest for a few minutes before finally calming down. FP landed a kiss to the top of Sugar's head before pulling her off of him.

The father looked the sniffling child in the eyes and spoke,"I hope you've learned your lesson kid. I love you, but I will bust your butt if there's anymore trouble like this from you at school. Got me?"

"Yes sir," Sugar answered quietly.

"Good girl. Besides.. You get expelled, and you'll have to be homeschooled by me and Jug. And I know you don't want that," FP chuckled as Sugar's eyes widened.

"Alright kid, lets grab some lunch and we can watch a movie til your brother gets home. Sound good?" the father suggested.

"Yeah!" Sugar exclaimed, rushing to their stacks of movies while FP headed to the kitchen.

Alrighty guys, sorry for the wait! Just moved and was getting situated. Anyways... Thanks for all the dope comments and follows!! Do you think Sugar gets in anymore trouble at school? Send me some prompts!!

Til next time!!


End file.
